colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinach
Spinach 'is the main villain of the movie,The Ultimate Warrior. He is another Desukhan who was able to escape the great destruction in the Demon World. He is bent on destroying realms for his own laughs and amusment. |} Background Information Like many other Desukhans, Spinach grew up as a fighter and traveled to different realms to take over them for his race. Despite this, his home life or social life was never touched upon on. There has been no mentioning of his life growing up or with his parents. Because of this, it can only be assumed that Spinach was trained in the elite soldier academy to take over realms and prepared with enough training for the World Wars. Personality Spinach has always had a lot of pride for his people and race. He respected his race and thought greatly of it. Even in his early years, Spinach has always been somewhat arrogant and tended to underestimate his opponents. However, unlike Yusumu, he does not show fear when at near death. After the Great Desukhan Apocalypse wiped out most of the Desukhans, this did nothing for Spinach but only harden how much pride he really has stored upon him. He is shown to have more pride in his people (and himself) than any other Desukhan martial artist did ever. Ranking Despite acting so high and mighty when confronting with Uno, Spinach is actually a 6th Class fighter, meaning he is a D-Rank Martial Artist. This also means that he was ranked below average, this also explains why he is shown to not have a tail. However, this does not mean that Spinach should be taken lightly, as Spinach is capable of inflicting an unbearable amount of damage. Martial Arts Spinach is rather decent when it comes to martial arts. This is probably because he has hardly been touched upon on, only being featured in one movie and appearing in the time travel arc of the series (therefore he only appeared in the past of the series). Despite this, Spinach can hold his own very well in a fight and will not chicken out of a fight if he is outmatched, usually relying on his Super Desukhan form as he as indeed passed his breakpoint already. Overview Spinach makes his debut in the movie, The Ultimate Warrior. Relationships Rutabaga Rutabaga is the father of Spinach. Despite being his son, Spinach has never been seen interacting with his father. During the specials where Rutabaga was a key character in, he made little to no talk about his son. However, in Tatsoi: The Protector of the Demon World, when asking if his son is okay, Rutabaga tells Tatsoi that his son is still off away on a mission with his crew, safe from harm's way. Rutabaga's tone was sort of fatherly and reassuring. This might indicate that he and his son, Spinach actually had a close relationship. However, this can only be assumed. In the movie, The Ultimate Warrior, Spinach mentioned how his father was killed during the Great Desukhan Apocalypse. It is believed that Spinach also admired his father to some extent. Ceylon Like Rutabaga, Spinach was never seen interacting with his mother. Ceylon in turn has never mentioned or referenced her son once. The closest she came was stating that she had married Rutabaga and they had a child. Other than that, it can only be assumed that Spinach was on neutral terms with his mother. Spinach has also never mentioned his mother at all. Uno Hukara The relationship between Uno and Spinach is unpleasant. This is mostly because of the fact that Spinach plays the key villain in the movie, The Ultimate Warrior. At first, Spinach came to the Human World in search of Uno (Paracress), wanting him to join him and his squadron of bandits. It was only when Uno continued to refuse to Spinach's offer is when Spinach decided that he was a disgrace to the Desukhans and not worthy of being one. This not only created a sort of rivalry, but made Spinach Uno's primary enemy in the movie. As they fight, Spinach discovers that Uno is much more powerful than he is. Spinach then powers up and it is only defeated when Uno uses his Penetrate on him, killing Spinach in the process. In the Back in the Past arc, Spinach was revealed to have known Uno. Yarrow During the Back in the Past story arc, Spinach was seen interacting with Yarrow for a short while. It is unknown what they were talking about. This proves that both Spinach and Yarrow do in fact know one another. Afterwards, they head into their ships and goes to another realm with some others to conquer it. To also shows that Yarrow and Spinach were comrades at one point. It is unknown if this was the only mission they went on together or not however as it did not get into detail. It is best assumed that the two (due to their personalities and pride) saw one another as comrades and nothing more. Abilities/Techniques *'Masenko Fire: (B-Rank) '''Spinach shoots out a quick array of flames at his opponent. '''Relative chi depletion: 60% *'Cosmic Meteor: (S-Rank) '''Spinach shoots out a giant beam at his foe. If they are to dodge it, he goes straight to them and punches them square in the face as if he was a meteor. '''Relative chi depletion: 20%' *'Makyo Sphere: (E-Rank) '''Spinach forms a ball of light and blast it at the opponent. The longer it follows, the weaker it becomes. '''Relative chi depletion: 5%' *'Super Desukhan!: (Z-Rank) '''Using the natural ability of a Desukhan, Spinach musters up half of his energy to transform into his alternate form. This increases his power, speed and concentration level of chi. '''Relative chi depletion: 50% / Relative chi increase: 85%' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Desukhan